Alma perdida
by Oonigiri
Summary: No sólo penetraste como si fueras puñal en el corazón de tu supuesto enemigo destruyéndolo, de paso también mataste el tuyo propio. Al final sí eras un arma de doble filo.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, ya saben... Personajes originales y mención de Chiyome, personaje creado por Bella Scullw, de quien tengo permiso.  
**Aclaraciones:** Este es un one-shot inspirado en el fanfic "Mi Dulce Castigo" de Bella Scullw. Se sitúa en un futuro post-tragedía. ** Advertencia:**Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

**. Alma Perdida .**

**.**

Seguías igual… siempre ocultando lo que sentías.

Eres la única mujer en todo ese recóndito recinto y sabes que has recibido pesadas mirada recelosas, pero desde hace muchos años sabes defenderte tan bien, conociste las mejores maneras de dejar a un hombre fuera de batalla, te igualas en lucha con ellos, incluso borracha, por lo que puedes estar donde se te dé la gana sin un atisbo de miedo. Suena muy alentador para ser mujer y casi sonríes por tal pensamiento. Pero entonces, tal y como ha sido tu castigo durante el último tiempo, a tu mente llega atropelladas las imágenes y recuerdos que te atormentan, que te debilitan, que realmente te hacen sentir miedo.

Te encoges en tu puesto al lado de la sucia barra, gesto que hace despreocupar al dueño del lugar. Aún estás consciente.

Ahora una risotada retumba en las paredes.

—¡Chiyome! Vieja bruja… ¡qué bien que esté muerta! ¡Brindemos por eso!

Tus ojos, Hinata, rojos, adormecidos, clara evidencia del nivel de sake en tu cuerpo, hacen un lento barrido visual hasta ubicar al otro borracho que sentado en una mesa a unos metros a la derecha dijo tales palabras.

Tu rostro pegado a la barra del oscuro y vicioso lugar quisiera ir a brindar, celebrar la muerte de ella, celebrar que por fin eres libre…

El entumecido cuerpo que ahora te pertenece no lo permite. ¿O es la falta de ánimos en esta vida?

—¿Sabes… sabes… esa otra bruja…? —Otro hombre de la misma mesa intentó pronunciar palabras pero su modorro estado hace que su lengua se enrede antes de emitir la pregunta completa.

Pero incluso así, antes de que mencionara a quién quería referirse, sabías muy bien que era a ti o a cualquiera de tus antiguas compañeras, las que de niñas dejaron a sus familias, amigos y aldeas para formarse como letales ninjas bajo el cruel entrenamiento de la peligrosa mujer Chiyome, todo con tal de que nadie volviera a decirles débiles.

Había sido como venderle el alma al diablo.

—¡Sensei! —La voz de un adolescente muy cerca del límite de convertirse en hombre se escuchó, viste que éste entró cohibido por el aspecto del lugar pero luego se dirigió con claro signo de molestia a la mesa de los dos hombres y golpeó con sus manos la superficie de la mesa, un frustrante intento de sacar del letargo a su sensei y acompañante.

Abriste los ojos en todo su diámetro y es que al ver los rubios cabellos que pertenecían al joven casi saltas hacia él para ver si eran de verdad.

—¡Shou-uuta! —respondió pronunciando tremenamente mal el que por lo visto era el sensei del adolescente, el que estaba más borracho—. Tú… sa-sabes, ¿verdad? Mi hija… mi hija nunca mataría a su familia, ¿cier-too? Y como… como ella te ama…

—¡Sensei! ¿Que-é dice? —interrumpió el menor.

A pesar de lo oscuro del lugar admiraste las mismas mejillas sonrosadas propias de los enamorados… de la atracción, de los sentimientos de amor, de las emociones que una vez sepultaste para volverte fuerte, hábil, audaz, la perfecta kunoichi, una mujer fatal.

Es una lástima que por un pequeño mal cálculo estés como ahora. Ya ni despiertas lujuria y deseo.

—¡Shouta! —exclamó con entusiasmo el otro sujeto, uno de gruesa estructura corporal, ubicando una mano en el hombro del joven haciéndolo bajar como si fuera a confiarle un secreto. Sin embargo lejos de decirlo como tal habló con alto volumen—: Amigo, ¿que no sabes que están ustedes dos destinados a estar juntos? Eres un buen shinobi, cuidarás de ella como Youko también lo hará por ti. Este hombre aquí presente, borracho y todo, no quiere que nadie más que tú sea el futuro esposo de su princesa, o… ¿acaso no te parece linda esa muñeca?

El joven se sentó en la silla más cercana y se aplastó contra ella. ¿Acaso le latiría el corazón como una lejana vez pasó contigo?

Bufaste pero nadie te puso atención.

—Sensei —comenzó a decir el chico, inseguro de cómo hablarle a un borracho pero seguro de desviar el problemático tema de conversación—. Recuerde que en dos días tenemos una misión a Suna… Debería ir a descansar, allá no les gustará un delegado de Konoha más perezoso de lo normal...

Ante la poca pero precisa información te removiste y un halo de advertencia recorrío tu cuerpo, ¿acaso estabas en Konoha?

Te fijaste mejor en la mesa donde estaban los tres ninjas y un estremecimiento más fuerte onduló tu cuerpo cuando descubriste el cambio que habían tenido los dos mayores desde la juventud. Quizá eran los largo años lejos de Konoha que dificultó que no reconocieras a primera vista al jounin con sobrepeso y a su letárgico compañero. Les conocías, claro…

Pronto unos ronquidos llegaron hasta tus oídos. El sensei se había dejado derrotar y ahora babeaba sobre la mesa, el chico alargó una mano a él para golpearle las mejillas pero el gesto fue bastante inútil.

Entonces repasaste las facciones de aquel adolescente rubio. Casi era una representación en carne y hueso del legendario Uzumaki Naruto… únicamente le faltaba esa chispa de confianza y felicidad que la mayoría de las veces brilló sin cesar como la luz del sol. Porque él lo tenía todo, ¿no? Hasta que tú te lo quitaste.

—Déjalo, chico. Se pone así por esta época del año… no es que no ame a su esposa pero antes de conocerla perdió a un gran amor. De alguna forma se avergüenza de seguir queriendo el recuerdo de una mujer que sólo buscó el mal para él… Es mejor pagar esas penas con un buen amigo que lo cuide. Pero no se lo digas a Youko ni a su madre, es un secreto de hombres. ¿Bien?

¿Secretos de hombres? Y sus traiciones, juegos, mentiras y perversiones. De joven los habías mirado a todos como unos monstruos, Hinata, pero después... ¿quién pareció no ser humana?

El joven sólo atinó a asentir ligeramente ante la gran revelación que se le daba pero no se quedó por mucho tiempo en silencio con las incógnitas que su mente quiso saber.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablaba sensei? Tampoco veo porqué Youko tuviese una razón para matar hasta a su familia… Además todos seremos siempre fieles a Konoha.

—Eso, chico, puede pasar en aquellos que dejan que su corazón se guíe por una historia de venganza… Y ya sabrás de qué estilo, ¿te acuerdas de la Heredera Negra?

—¡Oh, sí! —Viste como Shouta se emocionó ante lo dicho y debido al brillo que dieron sus ojos, te estremeciste y ya no decidiste mirar hacia ellos—. La que con una sola mirada podía hacer detener al corazón. La que mató y se comió el corazón de su amado, ¿no? —dijo él y supiste cómo te habías convertido ya en leyenda.

—Ese corazón era de un amigo mío…

—¡Debes estar más borracho que el sensei! ¿Amigo de Naruto Uzumaki? —El joven río cantarín y por eso también quisiste que tus manos reaccionaran, llegaran hasta tus oídos y los taparan.

Al parecer con el paso del tiempo el chico estaba mostrando su verdadero carácter y ya querías desaparecer de ahí.

—¡Claro, hasta fuimos a misiones juntos y nos cuidamos las espaldas! —dijo el jounin gordo.

—Dudo que alguna vez si quiera lo hayas conocido…

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? Fui amigo de ese idiota… eso es lo que era, un idiota. Además que era feo, un feo idiota. No fue tan poderoso como toda Konoha ha tratado por años de mantener, pero si lo admiras tanto, ¿por qué no vas al Consejo y pides que le tallen su cara en el monumento a Hokage?

Escuchaste pero no sonreíste por la obvia burla. Sabías que tales palabras eran sólo para molestar al chico y casi deseaste ser normal como muchas veces soñaste y unirte a la mesa y compartir recuerdos de aquella figura legendaria.

Pero entonces giraste muchas veces tu cabeza recostada sobre la madera porque tenías incluso negado tener pensamientos tan bonitos como ese.

El chico, Shouta, hizo un puchero. Viste la expresión porque no aguantaste no seguir viendo los cabellos dorados, el brillo de sus ojos que crecía con los minutos que pasaban, la sonrisa descarada y de burla al tomar confianza con el adulto sabiendo que lo dicho por aquél era apenas un intento por infamar a su ídolo.

—Ya ves que no suena tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo, como yo algún día, él iba a ser Hokage, ¿verdad?

Sí… hasta que la bruja sin alma se comió su corazón.

Con mucha dificultad pero sabiendo que tus entrenadas piernas de tanto caminar y caminar por el mundo sin rumbo fijo aún tienen fuerzas, te levantas del taburete en el que has estado.

El chico rubio gira su cabeza por el ruido que produces y cuando ves los ojos que con recelo te observan, sabes que es por tu aspecto, por tu perlada mirada que sufre, porque eres la representación de la mujer que, si es necesario, mataría a su propia familia.

Si no fuera absurdo y peligroso, te arrodillarías frente a Shouta y pedirías perdón.

Agradeces que Chiyome esté muerta, que esos planes de destruir el mundo shinobi llegaron a un punto fatal pero fueron revertidos.

Tú, que perteneciste a un letal grupo de kunoichis, ibas a acabar con todo… El pequeño error de cálculo fue que Naruto Uzumaki dio su vida por la tuya cuando no creías que seguían existiendo hombres como él. Hasta ese punto llegan los que aman a pesar de todo.

Nada aquí te pertenece por lo que apartas la mirada del rubio y te dispones a alejarte lo que más puedas esta noche, antes que alguien te reconozca y te mate por traición.

Entonces recuerdas perfectamente ese día porque así es como es tu manera de pagar las penas. Recuerdas cuando te ganaste esos apodos… Heredera Negra Hyūga Negra, Mantis Fatal…

_—¡Está muerto! No hay nada qué hacer, ¡está muerto!_—Sakura chilló esa vez y tú corazón se encogió.

Él ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Si sus ojos hubieran estado abiertos, Naruto se habría decepcionado tanto de lo que vería que una pequeña parte de tu mente dijo que así era mejor, que sus antiguos ojos azul brillante no debían pertenecer a ese maldito mundo shinobi del que tuviste gran culpa.

Aquel día sentiste tus claros ojos también opacarse, parecieron muertos como los de él y así seguirían por el resto de tus días.

Tu misión había finalizado: el arma más seductora y traicionera logró hacer su cometido, matar al amor.

Lo malo es que Chiyome nunca te advirtió que serías un arma de doble filo.

.

* * *

Hace mucho no subía algo y me siento más culpable al saber que esto lo tenía escrito hace rato —cof, cof, y por matar a Naruto, cof, cof—. Como dije arriba está inspirado en un final trágico alternativo de lo que pudiese pasar en el fanfic que mencioné. Estoy segura que cuando lo escribí debí estar triste o enojada xD  
Los dos jounin que traté son Chouji y Shikamaru (por lo que hay una —trágica también— insinuación ShikaTema).

Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
